Dix petits Tweek
by Goldenglows
Summary: Quand on mélange South Park et Agatha Christie.


Les dix petits Tweek.

* * *

 **De base je voulait inclure le poème des _dix petits nègres_ d'Agatha Christie dans ma fanfic _Tucker Torments,_ dans le chapitre 11. Je me suis dit que l'ambiance était un peu trop lugubre pour cette histoire, du coup j'ai décidé de garder mon idée pour faire un OS. C'est écrit d'une traite, c'est pas réfléchit, c'est pas corrigé. Mais bon.**

* * *

Il était dans sa chambre. Ils étaient dix dans sa tête. Il s'arrachait les cheveux depuis longtemps déjà.

La voix la plus lente lui soufflait qu'il n'était qu'une honte pour ses parents. Il se mangeait la lèvre inférieur. Il léchait le sang qui s'en écoulait.

La voix la plus grave lui soufflait que tout le monde se moquait de ses tics. Il se rentra les ongles dans les paumes en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

La voix la plus aiguë lui soufflait qu'il resterait comme ça toute sa vie. Il s'arracha encore les cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches blondes avec violence.

La voix la plus faible lui soufflait qu'il deviendrait de plus en plus parano. Elle ajouta qu'un esprit de magie noire se trouvait derrière lui en ce moment-même. Il cligna frénétiquement d'un œil en se retournant brusquement, en sueur.

La voix la plus rapide lui soufflait qu'il n'avait aucun ami, que personne ne l'aimait. Une larme apparut dans ses yeux dorés, suivie rapidement de torrents.

La voix la plus vicieuse lui soufflait que ses tremblements iraient en empirant jusqu'à ce qu'il crève d'une crise cardiaque. Il trembla encore plus fort.

La voix qui semblait avoir le plus peur lui soufflait avec panique qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour changer. Ses bras se remplirent de chair de poule.

La voix la plus posée lui soufflait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort, la déchirant encore plus.

La voix de l'espoir lui soufflait qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir, que tout n'était pas perdu. Il releva la tête, observa un instant les montagnes aux sommets glacés à la fenêtre.

La nuit était pleine d'étoiles filantes.

La voix la plus lugubre lui soufflait qu'il allait mourir.

Sa mère l'appela pour dîner. Il resta assis en tailleur sur son lit, la lumière du lampadaire dehors illuminant son visage tourmenté, fixant le mur blanc dans la semi-obscurité. Il murmura imperceptiblement les vers d'un poème.

 _«Dix petits nègres s'en allèrent dîner.  
L'un d'eux s'étouffa  
et il n'en resta plus que Neuf.»_

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et descendit dans la salle à manger.

La voix la plus lente ne lui soufflait plus qu'il n'était qu'une honte pour ses parents.

Le soir même il tremblait plus fort que jamais, il se brûlait la gorge avec son thermos, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Le noir ne lui faisait plus peur.

 _«Neuf petits nègres veillèrent très tard.  
L'un d'eux oublia de se réveiller  
et il n'en resta plus que Huit.»_

Il passa une nuit sans rêve. Les cauchemars ne lui faisaient plus peur.

La voix la plus grave ne lui soufflait plus que tout le monde se moquait de ses tics.

Il se prépara et sortit dans la neige jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

 _«Huit petits nègres voyagèrent dans le Devon.  
L'un d'eux voulut y demeurer  
et il n'en resta plus que Sept.»_

Craig lui demanda avec un air désabusé ce qu'il racontait là. Il ne répondit pas. La voix la plus aiguë ne lui soufflait plus qu'il resterait comme ça toute sa vie.

Dans la matinée, en cours d'Art Plastique, la prof leur proposa un sujet de collage. Il s'empara de ses ciseaux.

 _«Sept petits nègres coupèrent du bois avec une hachette.  
L'un d'eux se coupa en deux  
et il n'en resta plus que Six.»_

La prof lui dit d'arrêter de marmonner et de se mettre au travail. La voix la plus faible ne lui soufflait plus qu'il deviendrait de plus en plus parano. Il n'y avait plus d'esprit derrière lui.

La cloche sonna la récré. Il sortit dans la cour du lycée avec la foule des autres élèves.

Leur bande, constituée de Craig, Clyde, Token, et lui, se dirigèrent vers une bande de filles. Craig n'en avait rien à branler, Token tentait de faire le beau gosse, Clyde flasha sur Bébé et bégaya.

Lui murmura :

 _«Six petits nègres jouèrent avec une ruche.  
Une abeille a piqué l'un d'eux  
et il n'en resta plus que Cinq.»_

La voix la plus rapide ne lui soufflait plus qu'il n'avait aucun ami et que personne ne l'aimait.

La cloche sonna à nouveau. Ils se dirigèrent en cours d'éducation civique.

 _«Cinq petits nègres étudièrent le droit.  
L'un d'eux devint avocat  
il n'en resta plus que Quatre.»_

La voix la plus vicieuse ne lui soufflait plus que ses tremblements iraient en empirant jusqu'à ce qu'il crève d'une crise cardiaque.

L'après-midi, en Eps, ils avaient cours de natation. Il enfila son maillot de bain dans les vestiaires.

 _«Quatre petits nègres s'en allèrent en mer.  
Un hareng saur avala l'un d'eux  
et il n'en resta plus que Trois.»_

La voix qui semblait avoir le plus peur ne lui soufflait plus qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour changer.

Sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent un homme leur parlant avec panique d'une créature nommée l'homoursporc qui aurait été aperçu dans la région.

 _«Trois petits nègres se promenèrent au zoo.  
Un gros ours en étouffa un  
et il n'en resta plus que Deux.»_

La voix la plus posée ne lui soufflait plus que tout était de sa faute.

A la fin de la journée la bande de Craig alla, comme souvent, traîner sur le parking pour parler de tout et de rien et se partager des bouteilles d'alcool bon marché.

 _«Deux petits nègres s'assirent au soleil.  
L'un d'eux fut grillé  
et il n'en resta donc plus qu'Un.»_

La voix de l'espoir ne lui soufflait plus que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir.

Il rentra chez lui.

 _«Un petit nègre se trouva tout seul.  
Il alla se pendre  
et il n'en resta plus Aucun.»_

La voix la plus lugubre ne lui soufflait plus qu'il allait mourir.


End file.
